ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rin Natsuki/Rachel Anderson
Rin Natsuki (Rachel Anderson in The Butterfly Girls) is one of the main characters in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Personality Rin is both tomboyish and feminine. Throughout both of the seasons, Rin shows a passion for accessory design and is usually the one in charge for designing what Nuts' House is selling. She can be temperamental at times but normally keeps a cool head. She is mature and has an older-sister personality with most, but she is also passionate and hot-blooded, causing her to clash with others like Karen due to their differences. Deep down, Rin fears the loss of a loved one, most noticeable Nozomi. Beside of that, she also has a fear for unnatural things, and when she was a child could take a long time to recover after being startled by things. Appearance Rin has brown eyes and short brown hair flared out to the side by her ears. Her casual attire in GoGo consists of a white top with red sleeves with a floral design on the side of the chest and a grey line going down each arm and the collar. Her straightened skirt is red with orange coloring on each side, separated by a gold line. She also wears pale gold boots with straps and grey stockings. In the Yes! 5 Movie, she wears a teal top with a red and gold knapsack and dark red sleeves, beneath a tan T-shirt jacket with fluff trim and a brown collar. Worn with it are denim kapri and red sneakers accented with gold. In the Yes! 5 GoGo! movie, she wears a light red top with white cuff held with a single matching button and a dull mauve ribbon attached to a floral button, on top of a ruffled top and tan denim shorts. Her shoes are tan and brown boots with black string. As Cure Rouge in Yes! 5, her hair gains a red hue and resembles a small, flaring flame adorned with a pink butterfly behind her now ear-length bangs. Her eyes turn red and she gains red butterfly earrings. Her attire consists of a cream dress with a red trim and a bow sewn to the back. The ruffled sleeves are white with a pink tint to match the ruffles along the skirt hem, and sewn to the center of the chest is a purple and red butterfly with a green gem in the middle. Comes with matching sleeves and knee-length socks lined in red, along with orange and pale red miniature boots, and dull red shorts. On each glove is a pale red butterfly, and her pinky catch is worn on her left wrist. In Yes! 5 GoGo!, her bangs have lengthened while her hair flares out further on the lower right and top left. Her butterfly ornament is now a violet rose with three lilac petals. Her dress is a stylized soft red vest lined in red with a popped collar, on top of a pale pink ruffled skirt. The sleeves are pale yellow while sewn to the chest is a large pale yellow and red gem butterfly with the same green stone in the middle that has a tiny flower and the CureMo string hanging from it, attached to her hip. Her gloves, boots, and stockings are similar to her prior outfit, but have a pink and red colorscheme compared to the reddish-orange of the last. Her shorts are mauve. See also * Garrett Travis and Rie Kanegawa - counterparts in Power Rangers SpiritXros Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Transformed characters Category:Red characters Category:Fire-themed characters Category:Fanmade English-named characters